


there's no reason why the sky has to be blue.

by aeinlookalike



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: in which belial talks to cilius, who ignores him, but still goes on, not at all despondent of that.





	there's no reason why the sky has to be blue.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back. i know ppl arent listening, but belial's my fav character honestly of everyone. ssr belial when cygames. do it. explode the servers, overload it, give ssr belial

“Hey, Cilius. What makes the sky blue?”

He’s ready for an answer already. Beyond the norm, explaining the ins and outs of the sky, the sun, and the night, a scientific explanation, full of scorn, and a deadpan voice. Still, Belial goes on, as if unhearing the other. “Don’t ask why I’m asking. It’s not bothering me or anything, but they looked so desperate, you know?” There’s a rustle of paper as he thumbs through some unimportant papers, just to look the part, even if he knows that wouldn’t fool Lucilius. It hasn’t worked yet anyway.

There’s nothing to understand, Belial thinks. Somewhere, there should be some semblance of a choke point. To know life rots and so full of changes in its decadence. That’s more entertaining anyway. Just as dusk falls and twilight fades, everything will end, and soon no morning will come at all. Blissful in life’s death, simply because of a necessity of someone, he seeks approval for just one. Descended from grace is he, finally back to right every wrong and from everyone else worthless subject to his feverish goals with abandon. If he could be swallowed by his supernova, that star, even if it’s a stain on Lucilius’s hands, he’d be content. (Stain him then! If it meant leaving a mark, then he would lay in that ditch forever.)

“Cilius,” Belial says in good fashion, a purr, almost as if to make a promise. The name is sought on a word of worship. “What do you think?” It’s feasible to think he might get an answer somewhat. Or maybe Belial’s as desperate as Lucilius is. In the dark though, where there is nothing to take, it is colorless, and a man present like himself has never wanted anything… much. Of colors he knows nothing. Some choice words maybe, a conversation, praise. Really, that’s nothing! Cilius, Cilius, won’t you answer him please? He’d go on hands and knees if it could warrant anything. Give him a word, something, even a lie! Walk in on that (and him too) cleanly and all could be cherished.

Those closed eyes gives no response still. That mouth is still held tightly in a line that spells distaste. That’s so typical of Cilius though to ignore him that he’s used to it. Belial gives a low laugh, still patient. “Alright, fine. I get it. Don’t entertain the thought then. But it’s not as if we have anything else to do, you know?”

His hand that caresses the hair that’s separate from all else, if he might understand the concept of love, this would be the epitome of it. It’s such a boring word though. Want is better, a desire, a need. What else was lost to that madness? Belial could dirty it, he absolutely would. Hasn’t he already? Haphazardly, he would agree to disagree if it meant to make Cilius true. What purpose then? Too bad Cilius can’t use his body. The thought alone though, makes him absorb all Belial could dream of, unfit to be consumed anymore. Just for his use alone, could he imagine?

He could flash that noun over and over again. (Maybe Belial would. Make Lucilius show that he would have to deal with those inhales left forever.)

Belial has known the answer all along to the question anyway, even if he knows he might hear it soon enough for himself. “I don’t think there’s a reason why the sky has to be blue. It just is.”

The head doesn’t answer him though. It probably wouldn’t for a while until the end, but still, Belial speaks directly to it, an echo of a thought, looking into the frozen-in-time decay left. “Wouldn’t you agree, Cilius?”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel i don't quite have belial's character down yet. maybe has to be edgier. or horny on main. who knows at this point


End file.
